


You are My Heaven

by B_R_Storm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_R_Storm/pseuds/B_R_Storm
Summary: Patton is feeling pretty down and Roman offers him some cheering up. Title from a Ron Pope song
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	You are My Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little royality one-shot
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

“Do you want to watch the rain with me?” 

The question caught Roman off guard, Patton was a ‘sunshine, happiness, let’s-wait-for-the-rain-to-go-away’ kind of guy. He didn’t watch the rain, and he certainly didn’t ask anyone else to.

“What?” Roman looked up from the mirror he was admiring himself in. Patton was curled up across the room, his knees to his chest and the sleeves of his cardigan covering his hands. He was watching out the window as he sat in the seat they had built together, a melancholy look in his eyes. 

“Would you want to watch the rain with me? We could go sit on the porch swing and watch it all come down.” His voice was soft, and hesitant, like he was sharing a secret part of himself with Roman. 

“Why would you want to do that?” 

“Just humor Ro, would ya?” He stood up, all round and soft as he got off of the bench, hugging himself tightly.

“Okay.” He shrugged, getting up off of the couch and heading for the door, grabbing his leather jacket off of the coat tree. 

Patton joined him, immediately locking his pinkie with Roman. That’s how Roman knew something was wrong, Patton always held hands with him, and only one other time had he linked pinkies with Roman, and that was when they had gone to a party and Patton had gotten overwhelmed. He opened the door to their small house, not saying anything. He wanted Patton to feel safe coming to him about it, instead of drilling him for information. 

They settled on the porch swing, their pinkies linked as Patton sat forward and watched the rain fall. It was in the last stages of a thunderstorm, the rain still dripping off of the eaves of the house, but it was quiet. The scent of wet grass, and wet pavement filled their noses as they sat in silence. It wasn’t cold per say, but Patton was shaking, causing the porch swing to move ever so slightly, and to show some sort of support, Roman tightened his hold on Patton’s pinkie. 

“Ask me what’s wrong.” His voice was wavering, like he was seconds from crying. 

Roman was about to ask, but Patton’s previous statement echoed in his ears _humor me._ “Pat, what’s wrong love?”

“I’m scared.” He took a deep breath. “I’m scared that you don’t love me, and that Virge and Lo don’t want me around anymore. I’m scared that when I die no one will care enough to come to my funeral and I’ll be buried alone and forgotten. I’m scared that everything I’ve ever done means nothing. I’m just scared.” He took a deep breath. “I’m scared of dying.” 

Roman waited for him to finish talking, before he wrapped his arms around Patton’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “Patton, love of my life, apple of my eye, my world, darling, honeybear; I love you more than you could ever know.” He wasn’t sure if that would help, but he wanted to make it clear. “And Logan and Virgil love having you around. You know how Logan is, if he didn’t want you around he’d tell you, trust me, that guy doesn’t hold his punches. We love you Pat. We love you so much.” He rested his head on top of Patton’s.

It was like Roman’s touch had brought him back to reality because he buried his head in his shoulder. It was evident that he was crying because Roman’s jacket was soaked. He pulled him closer humming quietly. It was one of the few soothing things that he knew how to do. 

“You matter so much to me Patton, okay? I would be lost without you.” He pulled away, lifting Patton’s face so he could look him in the eyes. “I would travel the world just for you, I would fight a dragonwitch, jump out of a building, stop a train. I’d do anything for you, and I love you so so much darling.” He brushed Patton’s brownish hair out of his face, cupping his face gently. 

“Why?” He breathed out, reaching up just barely to readjust his glasses. “Why do you love me?” 

Roman’s gaze became distant, and he looked out at the rain falling; he couldn’t explain it, not using words anyway; and disney wouldn’t cover it right. He opened his mouth after thinking for a moment, and seeing Patton’s face drop thinking he wouldn’t get an answer. _“Because you are my heaven.”_

Patton tilted his head, he wasn’t crying anymore, because he had been dreading, and yet so hopeful. For what, he didn’t know, but maybe that was a good response. He stared at Roman for a long time, until Roman repeated himself, “Because you are my heaven.” He spoke it this time, before leaning in and kissing Patton lightly.

It was a kiss of reassurance, so chaste, and heart-warming, that it reminded Patton of a thousand bitter-sweet moments. Bitter because every single one of them reminded him of how irrational he was behaving, of how irrational it was for him to feel this way; but so sweet because these were treasured memories. Roman pulled away only seconds later, and smiled at him. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, looking down. 

“Don’t be love, it’s okay to be scared. It’s okay to need reassurance, it’s okay,” he said firmly, cupping Patton’s face again. “There’s nothing to be sorry about.”  
He stood up, offering his hand to Patton again. “C’mon love, let’s go back inside, I’ll make us both some hot chocolate, this rain isn’t good for either of us.”


End file.
